Love Between Human and Reaper
by Plusle65
Summary: What happens when Finnian stumbles into the Shinigami Dispatch Society and meets a certain Reaper? Will the outcome be friendship..? Hate? Or will this just be the start to many bad events? ((M for later events))


William x Finnian

* * *

Finnian suddenly appeared in a pure white room, there stood a lone man who looked rather bored.

_"Hello. William T. Spears speaking."_

_"Oh... Well... Where am I?"_

_"The Shinigami Dispatch Society..."_

Finnian blinked, in confusion as he tried to explain himself.

_"My name is Finnian... But I am so lost..."_

_"I can see that."_

_"The young master asked me to go to the store you see... But I am so lost..."_

_"If you had to do to the store, how in the name of God himself did you end up I the Shinigami Realm...?!"_

William frowned, trying to stay as calm as he could.

_"Well... This guy... Maybe girl... Attack me! How rude is that! Than suddenly I just appeared here..."_

_"Guy then girl... Did they have red hair?"_

William let out a sigh; he knew exactly who it was.

_"Yes! It was also red... I don't know how he... Or she kept it that long... That would drive me insane if I had that much hair..."_

_"Ugh.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that Sutcliff has brought... Yet again. I assure he's a male but he thinks he a woman. Don't ask me how he can keep it that long either... I think it's rather unhealthy for a male to have that long of hair."_

Finnian blinked again, but than suddenly got an idea.

_"Than why don't you just sneak up on him and cut it off... And why does he want to be a girl so much?"_

_"Because he can sense anyone coming up behind him. Even when he's asleep! Believe me, we've tried to cut it before.. Didn't end well... Well... I don't exactly know, it's just something that happened because of a human."_

_"...I am sorry if I brought up a bad memory and oh... I know! He was gay but maybe the person he loved wasn't so he had to see him date girls! That would make since..."_

_"Sometimes, it's best not to know with Sutcliff.. It saves you a lot of pain, both physically and mentally."_

Finnian smiled gently and said cutely.

_"You are smart~"_

_"Hm? Why would you say that?"_

William raised an eyebrow. Finian responded in a giggle.

_"Because you can answer any and all questions...~"_

_"Not exactly. But when it comes to the topic of Sutcliff, I know almost anything because we've been working together for... Who knows how long?"_

_Finnian looked over the other, by what the other was saying... it didn't match up with his appearance.._

_"What are you guys.. I can tell you are not humans..."_

_"We are Shinigami's. Otherwise known as Death Gods or the Grim Reapers."_

Finnian blinked in shock and blurted out.

_"That is so cool!"_

_"Cool?"_

William raised his eyebrow again at the other's words.

_"Anything but."_

Finnian blinked a few times and said much weaker out.

_"But don't death reapers get to fly around, live forever, and choose when people die? I don't even have the choice of what plants to grow..."_

_"We don't fly, nor do we choose. We follow our death list to see who's scheduled to die and reap their souls. Yes, are immortal but it is a boring job at times. Especially when you're the boss..."_

William sighed softly.

_"What? Well that doesn't seem right. Well... If it's what your master wants... I don't really know how to respond since I haven't been a human for such a long time."_

Finnian blinked adorably again.

_"How do you become one of the death reapers?"_

_"When you die, you become an Angel, Shinigami or a Demon. Usually demons are just fallen angels. It all depends on what kind of a life you live. You don't get to choose which one you want to be. Though, usually if you worship God everyday, you become an angel. If you don't every day or that often, you become a reaper."_

_"Do you look like who you used to be?"_

_"Yes. Nothing changes except your species. And you don't remember much of your human life."_

Finnian smiled innocently.

_"I wouldn't mind losing my memory of my life... Most of it has been bad..."_

Finnian's smile faded and started to frown as he said.

_"W-what if you were forced to kill people?"_

_"A job is a job. Being friends with a human... I don't see how that be alright but it has happened. But as a reaper, we don't choose who we kill. As I said before, we follow the scheduled deaths without a second thought."_

_"But... Will I-…someone becomes a demon because of what they forced to do..?"_

_" I highly doubt that. Seeing as you were forced to do it, you didn't act on your own. It's most likely the people who forced you to do would become a demon."_

Finnian blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment... how did he figure out he was talking about himself..? Finian than smiled a little.

_"yay~ Oh the reminds me.. What is Sebastian?"_

_"Sebastian...? I need a little more information to know who you're talking about."_

_"Like is he a demon...? An angel...? I know he isn't human...?"_

_"What would his last name be?"_

_"Michaelis"_

_"Sebastian Michaelis... Demon… Contracted with Ciel Phantomhive…"_

William sighed softly.

_"Quite an odd demon.."_

_"What do you mean by "an odd demon"?"_

_"Well, he hasn't stolen a soul for many years. Even when he was surrounded by one thousand free souls, he didn't lay a finger on them. He is quite set on Phantomhive's soul... It isn't normal for a demon. Most would steal all the souls they could eat..."_

_"Oh..."_

Finnian looked down, absorbing all the information he then asked weakly.

_"Is young master a demon too?"_

_"If he was, Michaelis wouldn't be around. Unless their contract was immortal like them..."_

_"Young Master always has an eye patch on…"_

_"That would be where his contract is."_

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Hm... I haven't gotten a good look at it when Michaelis had his glove off but it was quite complex. I don't usually focus on the contracts since I am focusing on where their moving and what their next attack is."_

Finnian blinked in shock.

_"H-has he hurt you?!"_

_"Demon and Reapers are mortal enemies. Well... Unless you're Sutcliff..."_

Finnian giggled a little, already getting used to William and all the other grim reapers he was talking about.

_"Oh ok~ but I have a question... I am human.. But not human... What am I..?"_

_"One moment... Finian... Finian..."_

Will mumbled to himself, flipping through his death list.'

_"Ah. Here you are. Well it says you are a human just with special strength."_

Finnian smiled widely, but then said out weakly.

_"When am I set to die?"_

_"I am not allowed to say the exact date. But not for many years. I'll assure you of that."_

For the first time in years, Will had a small smile dancing on his lips. Finian saw it and smiled widely again, and Finnian blushed at William's…simply perfect smile.


End file.
